


The Void

by Himring



Series: Gloom, Doom and Maedhros [55]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Valinor, after his re-embodiment, Maedhros is mentally trying to adjust...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Void

He did not need a lot of sleep at first, after his re-embodiment, but he was entirely content to lie in bed beside Findekano at night, silent and unmoving in the dark, as the hours slipped by unnoticed and he listened to Findekano breathing as he slept, in, out, in, out—marvelling at that unguessed, unforetold miracle.

And then, for a moment, distracted by who-knows-what, his attention wandered. He realized there was a breath he had not heard and straight away panic seized him. He listened hard, strained to catch the uninterrupted rhythm of Findekano’s breathing again, but already his heart was hammering, the veins in his temples pulsing, there was an icy rushing in his ears—he could hear nothing beyond his own fear, could not reach out, could not move… Only the fear and the darkness remained.

‘This is the Void’, Maedhros thought.

And then Fingon stirred, sat up and lit the lamp.


End file.
